24fandomcom-20200223-history
Cabinet
A cabinet is a body of high-ranking members of a national government. In the United States, the cabinet consists of the head of each federal executive department; they are appointed and can be removed by the President. Cabinet members were assembled on to vote on the 25th Amendment on at least two occasions. They are near the top of the presidential line of succession and are some of the President's most important advisors. David Palmer's Cabinet David Palmer had 15 cabinet members. During Day 2 they voted on whether the 25th Amendment could be used to remove Palmer from office and instate Vice President James Prescott. The Secretary of the Interior tied the vote, so the Secretary of State was obliged to make the final decision. Day 4 Cabinet When President John Keeler was grievously injured in an attack on Air Force One, his Cabinet was inherited by Vice President Charles Logan, who was summarily sworn in to office. Among these officials were: Secretary of Defense James Heller, Secretary of State Taylor, Jennie, and Keeler's Attorney General. Charles Logan's Day 5 Cabinet President Charles Logan retained James Heller as his Secretary of Defense up to Day 5. His Attorney General, Bates, was called upon by members of CTU Los Angeles and Homeland Security to have him arrested at the close of the day. Wayne Palmer's Cabinet When the Presidency of Wayne Palmer was challenged by Vice President Noah Daniels, the Cabinet was convened to vote in 25th Amendment proceedings. The vote was tied 7-7, which actually favored the President since a clear majority was needed to unseat him. Daniels contested the vote of Karen Hayes, but relented when Tom Lennox threatened to reveal incriminating information about him. Allison Taylor's Cabinet Through Allison Taylor's presidency, her Cabinet suffered some major changes. Namely, the position of White House Chief of Staff, which was first occupied by Ethan Kanin, until he decided to resign. Taylor's daughter, Olivia, took over as acting Chief of Staff, until the end of the day when she was arrested for her involvement in the murder of Jonas Hodges. During Day 8, Rob Weiss had taken the position of Chief of Staff after Kanin's recommendation. Kanin, on the other hand, took over as Secretary of State after Joe Stevens resignation during Day 7. Other Cabinet members during Taylor's presidency were Angela Nelson (Press Secretary), Tim Woods (Secretary of the Department of Homeland Security), the Attorney General, and her Vice-President Mitchell Hayworth. Background information and notes * In Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm it is revealed that Wayne Palmer's Cabinet differed significantly with the Cabinet of the real world. In the show, the National Security Advisor is a voting Cabinet member, whereas in real life (and despite the considerable influence of this position), this is not so. Additionally, two 4-star military officers vote to support Daniels. In real life, such officers would be part of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, an entirely separate body from the Cabinet. * Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin's conspicuous absence from the 25th Amendment Cabinet vote during Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm remains unexplained. It does not follow that Kanin was supposed to be the "designated survivor" since he was present in the bunker before and after this episode, and three other Cabinet members were tele-conferenced anyway. Category:Presidency of the United States Category:U.S. government organizations